


Tintinnabulation

by aykayem



Series: Fifty-two words [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aykayem/pseuds/aykayem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Theo are always good for playing a duet or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tintinnabulation

  
_tintinnabulation_  
(n.) the sound "that so musically wells from the bells, bells, bells, bells"; the sound that lingers after a bell has been struck

A single note sprang up from the piano, ringing out proud and true through the entirety of Malfoy Manor. How the hallways managed to allow such a note to linger even to the far back rooms was beyond Draco and always had been; there was just something about the design of the place that lent itself to things carrying well.

He sat at the piano in the ballroom, one hand folded lazily in his lap, his back slightly curved. His mother would have his head for such poor posture, but it wasn't really as though he was playing anyway. It was nothing but idle fancy that brought him there right then; the library didn't have anything that caught his attention, and it was still raining outside. He was bored, and though he'd once again owled Theo in hopes that his boredom would be dashed with a little company, it seemed like he'd have to deal with a little more time alone.

His hand shifted higher up the ivory keys, one finger slowly pressing one down to bring about another lingering note. Higher than the last, but hardly the beginnings of a song. With a quiet sigh, he set both hands to the keys, cool beneath his touch, and straightened a little as he began to play something properly. Something light and airy, with a touch of melancholy; something that he simply had memorised, and didn't need to work to play.

The door creaked open sometime during the climax of the song, the sound never moving beyond that, and Draco ignored it; he thought it might have simply been a house-elf curious to see the young master of the house play. His thoughts were dashed when he finally brought it around, ending the song with a delicate flourish that drifted off into silence once again, and the end was met with applause. Mild applause, but still applause. He turned curiously, twisting on the seat, and made a face at Theo.

"Honestly, if you keep getting me to come over like this, people are going to talk. Especially if it's just so I can stroke your ego when you take to playing things like that," his friend greeted him, abandoning his position near the doorway so he could cross through the expansive room.

"I don't get you to come over to stroke my ego," Draco protested with a roll of his eyes, and Theo smirked.

"What, so you want me stroking something else? People really _will_ talk then."

"Shut up," the blond replied with another roll of his eyes and a heavy sigh. "I'm _bored_."

"And I'm supposed to amuse you?" Theo asked, looking sceptical at the suggestion.

Draco merely looked over, his expression deadly serious. "Well, _yes_. That's what friends are for."

"I'm fairly sure it's not."

The conversation faltered for a moment, Draco simply refusing to acknowledge that Theo was probably right. Instead, he turned back to the piano, pressing another key and letting it echo throughout. Theo finished crossing over, one hand finding Draco's shoulder and nudging him over so they could both sit on the bench.

"How'm I supposed to amuse you, do you suppose? Or did you not think that far ahead?"

"You could play along with me. Make a proper duet."

"Do you still keep that cello just lying around?"

Draco smirked a little, shrugging one shoulder casually. Theo rolled his eyes, but pushed himself reluctantly up from the bench to retrieve his instrument of choice from where it was set up (and curiously enough, actually in tune) and bring it back over. There was probably a chair in another corner, but that involved a lot more walking, and not enough close proximity. Draco didn't even seem to mind, merely making room so Theo could replace himself on the bench facing the opposite direction. It took mere moments for the brunet to set himself up, the cello comfortably resting between his knees.

Theo took the initiative, offering up a note, and the low beginnings of a song they both knew, and Draco joined in after a moment or two, his fingers dancing over the keys of the piano. It was something they'd done a few times before, and would likely do again; there was something to be said for the way they could just melt into the music and let themselves go. Nothing else mattered as long as the house was filled with music.

It ended far too quickly, the song drifting off into comfortable silence again, and then Theo leaned back, his arm bumping against Draco's back. The blond glanced over his shoulder to his friend, eyebrows arching curiously.

"We can't just play duets all afternoon, you know."

"Sure, we can," Draco drawled with a stifled chuckle. It was Theo's turn to roll his eyes then.

"My arm's going to get tired, and you'll end up whinging about how you injured your fingers. I know you will."

"Will not." Theo's eyebrows lifted sceptically, and Draco rolled his eyes. "Fine. We'll find something else to do. Any proposals?"

The bow was set atop the piano's smooth top, and Theo carefully rearranged the cello into a more desirable place where it might not get knocked over as he whirled back around to face the piano. Draco merely regarded him silently, unsure of what was planned. A wicked smirk was shot in his direction, and then Theo leaned in, one hand just behind Draco on the bench to keep him braced as he pressed his mouth to his best friend's in a firm kiss.

When it broke, Draco only half-opened his eyes, murmuring quietly: "You know my mother's home."

"No, she's not. She left when I got here," Theo drawled, his smirk pulling wider as he leaned in for another kiss. That time, Draco didn't bother pulling away or protesting, not when Theo's lips on his were so familiar, and promised an excellent way to kill a little bit of time. His hand snaked around the brunet's shoulders, pulling him in closer.


End file.
